True Colors
by sunshine-48
Summary: He’d never seen her cry. He was used to the I’mgoingtokickyourass Veronica Mars, not the I’mtheonethatgotkicked Veronica Mars. Set in season one


Disclaimer: Okay, so I own nothing. If I did I would put Lamb and Veronica together. However they're not together and I own nothing, so I get no profit from anything. Which is a shame because I could bring some wicked cool ideas to the show. Yeah right, in my fricking dreams. So again, I own nada. The song belongs to Cyndi Lauper and the lines you recognize are from the show that belong to Rob Thomas. I got nothing.

Please don't sue. I'm a nice girl and a law-suit will ruin my chances of me ever getting into university.

Pairing: Nothing I guess. Just Wallace and Veronica Friendship.

Summary: He'd never seen her cry. He was used to the I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass Veronica Mars, not the I'm-the-one-that-got-kicked Veronica Mars. Set in season one.

* * *

True Colors

One-shot

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

True Colors- Cyndi Lauper

* * *

He saw her sitting in the car when he took a peek through the curtains of his living room window. She was sitting and not moving. He moved away from the window hoping that maybe she'd come down. He sat down on his couch and waited. He turned on the T.V. but his head wasn't in it. His mind kept wandering to the short blonde teenage private eye in her car.

An hour passed and the doorbell never rang. He gave into temptation and looked around the curtains. He'd half expected her to be gone. Like other times with her, he was wrong. She was still in her car. He got up and went out the door. He jogged to her car. He leaned into the passenger seat and smiled at her. "I was about to call the police on you, stalker."

He was taken aback when she started to cry. He saw her face scrunched up and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her sobs were loud and her body shook. He went around to the driver side and opened the door. He collected her in his arms and he directed her to his house. Her sobs were still echoing as they entered the house. His mom came out to see what the noise was. One look at Veronica's condition and her face visibly softened. He led Veronica to his bedroom where he let her cry on his shoulders.

* * *

He knew that life for her had been hard. Her best friend's murder, her father getting fired and all of Neptune High turning against her. She took everything in. He always knew that it was only time before she broke down. He was surprised that it took her this long.

Her sobs subsided and turned into sniffles. They didn't talk. They sat on his bed in silence. He'd never seen her cry. He was used to the I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass Veronica Mars, not the I'm-the-one-that-got-kicked Veronica Mars. He supposed everyone had their weakness. He wondered what hers was. He wondered what had sent her reeling into a sob fest.

He mentally vowed that if he found out that Logan Echoll's was behind her tears he was personally going kick his ass right to hell where he belonged.

"I look like a wreck." She said sniffling.

"You could never look like a wreck." He told her.

She gave him a teary smile and vaguely wondered what she did to deserve him. "I feel weak." She admitted.

"Everyone feels weak at one point or another. It's human nature." He said. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know how you say I never tell you anything when I ask for favors?" She asked him.

He gave her a funny look. "Yeah. You so do not need to worry about that right now."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm not worried." She reached into her bag and took out her laptop. She lifted the top and gave it to him. He saw the title 'The Lily Kane Murder Investigation.' "There's everything you need to know."

He saw her get up and he reached over to his bedside table. He grabbed hold of a C.D. "Veronica." She turned around to face him. "Take the C.D. It's not much but it has a bunch of my favorite oldies. You should listen to number nine. I listen to it when I'm sad sometimes too." He didn't tell her that track nine also happened to be her favorite song. He'd let her figure that one on her own. She took the C.D. from him and shot him a smile. "I know it's been hard with your best friend's murder but always know that I'm here for you."

He saw confusion cloud over her face. "What are you talking about Wallace? I'm staring at my best friend right now." His heart lifted and he watched her turn around and leave. He saw her talk to his mom but he didn't need to pay attention. His focus was on the laptop. He stared at the screen for a long time. He heard the door close and heard the revving of Veronica's engine. He kept looking back and forth. From the hallway to the laptop. He closed the cover of the laptop.

He didn't need to know everything.

All he needed to know was what she told him before talking to his mom.

* * *

She walked into her room and shut the door. She changed into her pajamas and grabbed her C.D. player. She took the disc from her bag and inserted it into the player. She reached for the earphones and slipped them onto her ears. She pressed play and automatically skipped to number nine. She recognized the song from the first few chords. She knew that Wallace knew that Cyndi Lauper was her favorite female singer and that this was her favorite song.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

The song ended and she pressed stop. She grabbed her cell-phone and dialed the number she knew off by heart. She waited a couple of rings until he finally answered. "Hey Wallace, what are you doing? What? What do you mean you didn't read anything? I gave you the laptop for a reason. I wanted you to know about everything." She felt the tears spring her eyes as Wallace told her the reason for not reading it. "Wallace, that has to the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Yes, I'm going to cry, but they're happy tears. And you know what else? I'm happy that you're my best friend."

* * *

Was it good? I've had it in my head for a while. I love Wallace and Veronica's friendship. I hope I did them justice. Now, I did use some lines from that episode but that's okay because I don't own anything. Not one thing. Also the song belongs to Cyndi Lauper so no profit from that either. It says it all in the disclaimer.

Please tell me if you liked it or not. I promise not to be hurt!

Much thanks for taking the time to read it.

Signing off

**_Books._**


End file.
